


What happens behind ink and paper

by guilt_is_for_mortals



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Sad Ending, Set in Original Timeline but before Elias joined the Institute, Sex in a library, Young Elias and Jurgen, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals
Summary: Elias Bouchard met Jurgen Leitner when he started working for a library shortly after leaving university.A romance ensues, and sometimes being alone in the library for hours can lead to a bit more than just stealing kisses.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jurgen Leitner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	What happens behind ink and paper

**Author's Note:**

> So Elias/Leitner - Elitner - is a thing now.  
> How have we not sooner thought about getting together our stationary lovers?
> 
> I might be planning on writing something a bit more fluffy with those two,  
> but for now, porn without a happy ending is all we get. 
> 
> You have been warned. Enjoy!

„Jurgen... where are you?“   
  
Elias Bouchard stopped right at the end of the long row of dimly lit bookshelves. For a moment he just took in the sight of the scandinavian man in front of him, blonde hair even lighter than his own, a few wrinkles around his blue eyes the only indicator of him being a good few years older than Elias.  
  
„Found you.“   
  
Smiling fondly he stepped closer to Jurgen to help him put some books back into the shelves, brushing his hand against the others. Here, hidden from the world behind ink and paper, they could steal a few moments alone.   
  
„Shouldn’t you be up on the second floor to help Millicent?“ Jurgen asked in a playful voice, while placing his hands on Elias‘ shoulders, guiding him back against a wall of books.  
  
„She won’t miss me for at least another 15 minutes...“   
  
„I should have known you would cause distractions, Elias...“   
  
Their lips almost touched now, Jurgens hand caressing Elias‘ smooth cheek. He still tried to grow a beard, he was over 20 years old now, could that be so hard?  
  
„Oh, but isn’t that one of the reasons you gave me the job? My extensive knowledge of books and... how to be a distraction.“  
  
„Maybe... I think it was my first job interview that ended with me bending someone over my desk.“  
  
Elias smirked into the following kiss, closing his eyes, lost in memories of that fine day for a moment. He didn’t have much time to remember though, as he now felt eager hands grabbing his ass and Elias gasped into the kiss.  
  
„Shhh... you wouldn’t want to get us caught, right?“   
  
Lips got replaced by a firm, warm hand over his mouth.   
  
„Maybe we should make sure you stay quiet...“  
  
Strong hands grabbed Elias‘ hips, pushed him down, and he happily sank to his knees, hidden in a corner of bookshelves with Jurgen right in front of him.   
  
„I will be good, I promise.“  
  
If he had wanted to say more he did not get the chance to, because Jurgen had opened his trousers just far enough to pull out his half hard cock and slipped the tip right between Elias lips as he talked.   
  
These were the moments that made his first summer right out of university so special, after studying and learning and forgetting about this carnal side of his needs, beyond collecting more and more knowledge. He had known he was gay, but never really panicked about it, as romance had never been important to any of his plans. Then he had met Jurgen at his job interview and their conversation had been so stimulating…   
  
„Less thinking, more using your tongue, Elias.“  
  
He began to suck eagerly now, bobbing his head up and down, hands on Jurgens hips for support. Taking him in as deep as he could, the cock hot and heavy on his tongue, the bitter taste of precome. He moaned around Jurgen as he grabbed Elias hair and pulled him closer, holding him there.  
  
„There, there… do you  _ want  _ to get caught, Elias? Does it turn you on to think someone could come around this corner at any moment, seeing you on your knees, worshipping my cock…“  
  
With tears in his eyes Elias looked up to Jurgen and nodded best as he could, as the others cock was still deep in his mouth and to close to his gag reflex.  
  
„Open wide. And stay quiet.“  
  
He yanked Elias off of his dick, hands still buried in soft blonde hair. Elias was trying to catch his breath, but stayed silent, not saying a word. Jurgen had been right, the thought of them getting caught, of someone  _ watching _ this, made his own, still trapped cock twitch in excitement. What a pretty picture he must make on his knees, dick in his mouth and tears running down his cheeks.   
  
Jurgen started to thrust into Elias mouth and he opened it wide as he had been told, swallowing around the tip as Jurgens cock entered his throat. It was too much and not enough, had him wanting more, deeper, closer, while he also just wanted to be touched, to slide a hand in his own trousers, to get some sweet relief...   
  
„You can touch yourself once I am done with you…“   
  
It was as if Jurgen had read his mind, though that was not possible of course, it was just something they had done a few times already. While Elias loved this rough side of Jurgen when they had sex, he loved the tender moments after even more, relaxing a bit in Jurgens office, where they would drink some tea and chat over stationary…  
  
„Don‘t… make a mess… on the floor,“ was all the warning he got that Jurgen was close, slamming ruthlessly into Elias' throat now. He couldn’t really breath and he probably wouldn’t be able to speak for an hour or two but the tiny noises that Jurgen allowed himself to make were worth it. The low groan, the exciting feeling of being marked as someone’s when Jurgen finally came, spilling hot, bitter fluid down Elias throat. The first time they had done this he had spilled half on the floor and Jurgen made him clean it all up. Now he took it all, knowing how proud Jurgen would be of him.   
  
His face was a complete mess though, when the cock fell from his swollen lips. Smeared with tears, cheeks red and cum on his lips. Jurgen crouched down and kissed him, face now so much softer than before. Elias felt one of Jurgen’s hands cup his aching cock, pressing uncomfortably against his trousers and belt, begging for release. The other hand caressed his tear stained cheek.  
  
“You did so well, Elias.”  
  
He moaned in response, his abused throat not just yet letting him speak. More kisses, swallowing the noises he made while a warm hand opened his belt and slipped into his trousers, fingers curling around his cock. He would have been embarrassed about how fast he came all over Jurgen’s hand and into his pants, but his thoughts were blissfully empty and he just let himself feel for a while.  
  
“Come, let’s get you back on your feet, slowly,” Jurgen said softly after cleaning Elias and himself up, trying to make them both look a bit more presentable for the rest of their day. Elias’ hair was wonderfully disheveled, but he couldn’t help but try and sort it back into a somewhat neat style. Elias’ knees felt a bit wobbly still, and he clung to Jurgen, enjoying the safety and warmth. Kisses, soft and warm on his lips, his cheeks, his forehead. In hazy moments like this he wondered if this was something real, something that could last. If they could grow old together, maybe.   
  
\---  
  
It had been 25 years since Jurgen Leitner last saw Elias Bouchard. It had been his last day at the library, and they said their goodbyes like any other day. He had been so happy for Elias to be offered a real job as a filing clerk at the Magnus Institute. It had been what Elias was working towards, and they would no longer be coworkers and had already made plans to see each other soon, to keep this going because… it was going somewhere. He could feel it, deep down.    
It was something real.  
  
Elias never returned his calls, never contacted him again.   
  
Now he stood here, right in front of him, in the Institute. 25 years gone by without a word and the man in front of him was not the Elias he knew. The man in front of him was someone else, someone who fell right into the hands of the forces Jurgen had tried to understand, to protect the world from. So much had happened, and yet he couldn’t help but feel his heart beat faster at the sight of Elias, the one man he had loved. Maybe there still was a way out.   
  
“Elias, it doesn’t have to be like—”   
  
Elias Bouchard was screaming inside his own head as Jonah Magnus made him raise his hands, clutched around the pipe, and murder the man he once loved. 


End file.
